June 2009
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the June contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Blushing Bride, Pairing: Artist/Author's choice!
1. Cherish by Gaahina

**Title:** Cherish  
**Author:** Gaahina  
**Rating:** PG (K+)  
**Challenge:** Blushing Bride  
**Pairing:** ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Gaahina's personal profile.

The sky was crying.

Hinata stared at the sky. The water dripping and sliding down her cheeks. Hinata smiled as she spread out her arms. The embrace she wished of real arms, the embrace of _his _arms, never came.

It was the day the whole Uchiha clan was massacred, by the evil man named Itachi Uchiha.

He was never evil to her though.

He was actually very nice to her back then... So she never blamed him. She loved him.

Her smile lessened with each second as she stared at the wall that divided Konoha and the country. The wall that seperated both her and Itachi.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, as did her arms.

Why wouldn't Konoha give him another chance...?

Why can't he ever come back....For her...?

She tilted her head to the right. Her eyes traced up a trunk of a tree.

"Does he still remember me...?"

Lavender orbs noticed the swing tied from one of the branches of the Sakura tree. She smiled as she walked towards it and sat. It was wet, then again, it was raining.

-----------

_"Itachi?", Hinata looked at the older male as he swung himself slowly on the swing. The youngest ANBU smiled at the girl and got up. The petals of the Sakura tree making such a dramatic affect and his hair flowed along with it._

_The 7-year-old had the urge to giggle._

_"Hey Hinata..."_

_The dark-haired boy patted the seat. "Here... Wanna swing abit? We can pass the time.."_

_'Boy, Itachi seems more social today.'_

_"O-Ok...!", Hinata grinned and sat on the seat. Her bobcut swished as she was pushed on the swing. Itachi smiled slightly as he kept pushing._

_"Wanna go higher...?"_

_"Y-Yes please!"_

_The girl giggled as he kept pushing her higher and higher. _

_Finally, as minutes passed by, Itachi just sat next to the swinging girl as she swung herself slowly._

_"Itachi...?"_

_"Hn..?"_

_"When you grow older... What kind of girl.. D-Do you.. You know.. Want to marry...?"_

_Itachi smiled as he looked at her. He took some of her locks of hair that framed her face, and let it slide away from his cold fingers._

_"A girl who's beautiful and kind most likely.. One who can defend herself and is strong willed.. They can be amazing at heart and at strength.."_

_Hinata smiled. "Then..if I become what you want in a girl... Can I... Ano... Marry..You?"_

_Dumbfounded, Itachi stared at the girl. Hinata looked away blushing and poking her fingers together._

_"I-I mean.. It's just that.. Um...I-I..."_

_"Of course I will marry you..."_

_"W-What...?"_

_"I'm going to marry you...If you prove yourself to me in the future that you are the one I want to be with.."_

_Hinata blinked before smiling softly at him. Her lavender eyes staring deep into his deep dark coal-black ones. Both of them getting lost in eachother's eyes._

_"I will..."_

_--------------------------_

"But how can I when your not here!?", the young girl screamed with all her might. Hinata's voice rang into the sky's clouds. Her eyes started to water as the rain lessened and her own eyes started to blur.

The girl started to cry. "I just..I just..I don't care if I can't show you I'm strong... I'm weak like Father says.. But.. I just..I just want to be with you.. Why can't you just..."

Hinata choked back a sob as she put her feet up on the swing as well. She wrapped her arms around the chains that held the swing and held them against her knees. She locked her hands together and buried her face into her legs.

"Why can't you just be here with me...?"

"You promised we'd be married.. You promised me we'd be together..."

"But our love would be forbidden..", a deep voice rang into her ears. Hinata lifted her head.

Then, she felt the swing slowly moving. She squeaked out of pure shock before getting out of her fetile position and holding the chains that held the swing. A chuckle rang out. It was his voice. His chuckle. Was this real...?

Hands started to push her back. "Ita..."

"...Don't speak... If you say my name.. The ANBU might arrive.."

"...You came...?"

"...", silence followed. She was still being pushed slowly.

"Why...?"

He didn't answer. Only kept pushing. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her body. The swing stopped.

"We can't marry eachother Hyuuga... But I have to tell you something important.."

"L-Like what...?", Hinata's eyes downcasted on her feet. She felt a really deep blush coming.

"I love you..."

The girl couldn't take it as she squirmed to turn around. She hugged the man back taking a good look at his face.

"You haven't changed..", she muttered.

"Actually I have.. I've changed into a S-class criminal..."

"....Why can't you stay with me..?"

"Because it's forbidden.. You might get killed if anyone knows about us.."

Just because they hugged, Hinata felt so cold. So cold...

"I want to be with you..."

"You are with me.. We just can't be together.."

"That's not fair..."

Itachi took the kunoichi's chin and made her look deep into his red eyes. Hinata felt scared and at the same time enchanted. His eyes changed though. Instead of that soft look he usually had, it was so mean and emotionless looking.

"I got to go...", Hinata's eyes widened at that statement. She got up, but his hand till cupped her chin.

"No..."

"Goodbye.."

Hinata felt the lips of the criminal touch her own. Her tears came once again as he dissapeared and she hugged nothing but the bare air.

"No...! NO NO NO NO!"

_-----_

_"Promise we'll get married one day?"_

_"I promise..."_

_----------_

"Ita... I-Ita... ITACHIII!!!!!"

---------

_"I want to cherish this moment right now Hinata.."_

_"Why? I-It's not like it'll be the last time we'd see eachother."_

_"You never know..."_

_----------------_

"I don't understand.. Why.. W-Why can't you just stay with me...!?"

Everything was silent and the only thing that answered was the thunder as it clapped and roared.

"Until nexttime...Hinata...", the ghostly voice of Itachi was carried out by the rain but never delivered to the right person.


	2. Love's Past by heartlessyuki

**Title:** Love's Past  
**Author:** heartless-yuki  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Blushing Bride  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in heartless-yuki's personal DeviantArt profile.

--- --- ---

There I was walking down the aisle toward my future. I was going to be Hinata Uchiha, wife of Sasuke. Looking through the snow-white veil I see that everyone showed up. Next to Sasuke I see Naruto, his best man. On Sasuke's left I see my bride's maid and my best friend Ino; she is also Naruto's girlfriend.

As I approach the alter I start remembering the three single events that brought me to realize that I love Sasuke.

My first memory brought me all the way back to kindergarten. I remember Ino being alongside Sakura and me. Back then all three of us would hang out but later guy trouble got in the way. We were all playing in the sandbox that particular day.

"Hinata-Chan what are you going to give thanks to?" I heard Ino and Sakura say at the same time.

"I really don't know...there's a lot to choose from" I responded

"Hinata-Chan I'm going to thank you for being so cute and cuddly" I heard Ino say right before she caught me in a tight bear hug.

I don't know what I was looking for but there was one sight that caught my eye. A little boy with jet-black hair that spiked in all directions, Sasuke. I'd recently heard that his family had been killed. All I could do was stare but I noticed that moisture was running down his rosebud cheeks. I wanted to run up to him and embrace him but I couldn't force myself to do so. Suddenly he turns around and he spots me staring at him. All signs of his sadness or vulnerability gone and in its place were hatred and anger. His eyes were so intense that I couldn't stop that from staring straight back at him.

"Hinata-Chan, come on lets get inside" Ino said breaking me from Sasuke's intense eyes.

We sat down in a circle and the 'Thank you's began and all kinds of thanks were made.

"I want to thank my friends, Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan for always being there for me." I heard her say with her perky and childish voice." Hinata-Chan, you are up next" She said looking at me with her pretty desert sky blue eyes.

I forced myself to walk up to the whole class I felt my cheeks were on fire and my heartbeat accelerate. When I finally reached to the front I started doing that thing with my fingers and looked at all my classmates. I still hadn't figured out what I was thankful for but seeing my classmates I knew exactly what to thank for.

"I-I want to thank God" I said while looking at my fingers but then I suddenly looked up at the class, "I want to thank him for keeping Sasuke-kun safe and alive from harm especially because of the incident".

When I met eyes with Sasuke, he was vulnerable again but not with despair but with happiness. Also for the first time ever I actually saw a smile upon his pale face. Seeing that I felt my heart thump even faster and I thought it was going to burst out through my chest. But I was still able to smile back at him.

* * * * * * * * * * *

My second memory brought me to a class trip in the 7th grade. My mother had recently died and sent me into a depression. I didn't want to be near anyone even, Ino and Naruto. I was near the campfire and everyone had gone to sleep for the night, so I was staring at the full moon and stars. Involuntarily I felt tears fall down my moonlit cheeks.

Suddenly I felt a finger upon my right cheek. I turned only to find Sasuke sitting right beside me looking at my teardrop on his index finger. Then he looked at me with his dark onyx eyes that once again hypnotized me and again I had the same feeling to hug him. But this time instead of ignoring it I let myself hug him. As soon as I embraced him I started to weep I let out all my sadness and he didn't push me away instead he wrapped his arms around me as well and held me tighter and closer. I felt the warmth of his body radiate off of him and his head resting on top of mine. At that moment everything around me meant nothing. No scenery, classmates, nothing the only thing in my mind was on us intertwined and my late mother. I don't know how long we were like that but neither he nor I let our hold on one another loosen.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet", I said looking up at his onyx eyes.

"Don't worry, I have more," he said with a smile on his face," what happened to make you so sad?"

"My mother passed away", I whispered between sniffs.

"Oh" he said, while he said that he looked sad "it must be hard on you"

"Um...yeah but I know that I'll get through, my mom always told me that you can't live in the past for ever. So I will eventually get through"

"Yeah, hey when I lost my folks what really helped was looking out at the night sky", he said looking up at the sky.

"Why?"

"Well because of the way it looks, a single moon surrounded by stars that accompany it. It's a light that doesn't cast out the darkness but embraces it."

"You lost me", I said with a chuckle.

"Well at that time I felt so alone and in the dark I couldn't face the light so the night was perfect for me."

"Well you're not alone anymore you have me, I'll be in the dark along with you" I said with a smile.

"Yeah with me" he said that in a monotone, the way that he said it caught me off guard.

While I was looking at him and he looked back, his eyes looked like the night itself and longing for a friend. But he got closer I felt his nose brush against mine. My cheeks were on fire. When his lips meet mine, it felt gentle and insecure. I wanted to move but I was paralyzed by his touch. After a while our lips moved as one harmonizing with one another. His hands held my face and underneath it my blood boiled. I don't know how long we were like that but after each second it got more intense. At an instant I felt Sasuke's hand drop to my shoulder, his hand gripped my shoulders and pushed me away.

"I'm sorry", he said while looking down. His cheeks were a light shade of pink but mine were bright red.

"No I'm sorry I got carried away" My tone was sad and I didn't even know why.  
Sasuke got up and didn't even bother to say a word and walked away. And once again I started to cry but not because of my mother and once again I was alone.

* * * * * * * * * * *

My third memory was when I was eighteen and a senior. Ever since the camping thing I wasn't able to see Sasuke face to face. I was used to being alone because Naruto and Ino were going out. So I decided to make some time for myself so I headed for the waterfall just out of town. I headed out of town during the sunset so I can be there by nightfall. Ever since the conversation with Sasuke I saw night in a new way and found it beautiful. When I got there the breeze played with my hair and the sound of the roaring water felt nice. I sat by the water and looked down at my reflection. Nothing different about a pale face, pearl eyes, violet hair and me at all. The gentle breeze played not only with my hair but made the trees and mountain lilies dance. I was completely peaceful until I saw a shadowy figure stand right behind me.

"Seems that this place isn't so private anymore", I heard a voice that I would even recognize even in death.

"Sasuke-kun!?" I turned to find him there standing. Time had shaped him into a fine and handsome young man. His eyes on the hand have changed; they were not sad at all but calm.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while", he said getting closer," what were you looking at?"

"Um...at the stars, you know constellations".

"Oh, mind if I sit down."

"No"

When he sat down beside me his skin brushed against mine sending sparks of electricity through my body. Once he sat down he started pointing out many constellations and the legends behind each one. It amazed me that he knew so much. And even though it began getting colder it didn't matter because being next to him made me warm on the inside. Even after all those years I still had a weird vibe being near him.

"Hey you know that star, right?" He said pointing to the brightest star in the night sky.

"Yeah, it's the North Star, it is supposed to lead you were home is", I said confidently

"Yep, you're pretty smart Hyuuga", he said with a smile." hey it's getting pretty late and cold come on lets go home".

He stood up wiping the dust of his pants and offered his hand to me. I took it and even with that small touch I felt differently. I wondered that if he felt the same or that he knew what his touch did to me. Once I was up I also wiped off the dust and began walking. We were on our way out when I accidentally tripped over an outgrown root. But I didn't hit solid ground but instead ended up in Sasuke's strong arms. He looked at me with eyes so tender that I reached up and stroked his cheeks. And in instinct I reached up just about to kiss him when I realized what I was about to do and stopped myself and looked away. But then I felt finger beneath my head that tilted my head to his. His dark colored eyes seemed empty, an emptiness that only I could fill. This time we both closed the space between our faces. And once again our lips met. His hand gripped my face and smashed our lips against one another. But being this close wasn't enough I felt that I had to be even closer to him. With each kiss I felt electricity flow through my body each one sending an aftershock of pleasure. His hands slid to my back as did mine to his and holing ourselves together. The loneliness that each of us had slowly melted away. At that moment I realized why I dreamed of him, why I longed for his touch, and the reason why the sound of his voice always caught me off guard. It was all because I loved him. Finally we came to a stop each one of us grasping for air but with our cheeks blood red and longing for more. His actions all created one message "I want you", but when I looked at his nightly eyes they said, "I love you".

"Hey do you mind if I tell you something" He said still breathless.

"Y-yeah" I was also breathless.

"You know that North Star and the fact that it leads you home?" he asked regaining his breath and I nodded," I followed it after the attack on my family and guess where I ended up?" he said with a smile.

"Where?"

"By your window and no matter where I was whenever I followed the star I will always found myself by your window with you n the room", he gently kissed me but it was enough to drive my body crazy.

"Freaky".

"It is. So I began questioning the word 'home' and you want to know what I came up with," he said with the same smile.

"What!" I sounded as eager as a little child.

"Home is where the heart is".

"That's it," I was disappointed expecting more.

"Yeah, but it make sense, just look at where the star is", he said pointing up at the night sky.

When I looked up I searched for the biggest star in the sky. I looked all around until finally I saw it. The North Star was right above us. And like always he was right.

"You see it leads me to you and you know why" he said tilting my head in his direction, again "Because my heart belongs to you".

The way he said that last part, so seductively and soft as a velvet rose petal, made me breathless. Did he really mean everything he just said?

"Hinata, I can't stay away from you, I don't know whether it's because I don't want to or because I just can't"

"I want you to close to me because I get this weird feeling when I'm near you that I enjoy, so please don't" I felt myself begging for him not to leave like always.

"Don't worry from this moment on I won't stay away and I'll always be yours"  
After that moment Sasuke and I became inseparable. It seems that we were destined to be with one another. He always knew how I felt and vise-versa. I do not know how many things we had in common and how instinctively we knew how to treat ourselves. And eventually he asked for my hand in marriage

* * * * * * * * * * *

I finally reach my true love. I felt his hands clasp mine, even after all that time I still can't shake the pleasure that his touch brings me. The priest at the podium makes us recite our vows and now the moment that will forever be engraved on my heart.  
"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuuga as your long-loved wife to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do" I didn't know that just two words could make me feel so emotionally touched.

"Now do you Hinata Hyuuga take Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Hyuuga as your long-loved husband to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do".

"You may now kiss the bride."

I saw Sasuke pull the veil over my head. I saw all the features of his body his arms, his jet-black hair spiked in all directions and everything else in between. But the last thing that I set my eyes upon was his eyes, his nightly colored eyes that always remind me of the night at the waterfall. The space between our faces closed and our lips met. The shock that went through me filled me with pleasure that it always does and joy that we are forever bonded to one another. My life along Sasuke will be the new chapter in life, one that will hold many surprises to come.

The end...or is it just the beginning 3


	3. Flustered by BlueQuartzFoxy

**Title:** Flustered  
**Author:** BlueQuartzFoxy  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Blushing Bride  
**Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in BlueQuartzFoxy's personal DeviantArt profile.

--- --- ---

As the Genin squad reported to him, Kakashi started to feel his age. Watching the boys and one girl bicker, reminded him of how Team 7 was when they first became a team.

"You know, it really doesn't matter who gives the mission report. Lin, would you do the honors. " he said with a smile no one could see.

The girl, her brown hair braided back in a long ponytail cleared her throat, "We regrettably report Hokage-sama, that we were unable to locate the target."

"It's alright. I didn't actually expect you three to complete the mission."

Even the children's instructor blanched at how blunt Kakashi was towards the students.

"Hokage-sama, isn't that a bit harsh?" the young woman asked.

The silver-haired man shook his head, "No offense meant."

Looking out the window, Kakashi muttered distantly "Hinata is good at making herself invisible."

One of the boys whispered to his female teammate, "I thought she was a Hyuuga, not a magician..."

The four-year old sitting in her lap giggled and aw'ed at the world around him. His chubby fingers were caked in filth. Since the child insisted on yanking up every blade of grass he could reach and inspecting every fistful of dirt; there was little Hinata could do to stop him. Other than the dirty hands, Kurenai's son wasn't much of a bother; though Hinata did have to stop him from crushing a bug a time or two.

Keeping her eyes on the boy, Hinata allowed her mind to wander. In a few days, she would be leaving her home and family; taking residence in the Hokage mansion as Kakashi's wife. This was so far off from what her childhood dreams were. Unprepared for the changes taking place in her life, Hinata did what she did best- worry.

It wasn't that Kakashi was a disagreeable man, or gave any indication he'd mistreat her. There was just so much Hinata didn't know about him.

'I don't even know if he loves me...' Hinata mused, pushing back a rolly-polly bug with her index finger. Watching the bug stop, curl, uncurl, crawl, then stop to repeat it over again; Hinata wondered if maybe if she was approaching this marriage all wrong.

"Ah, there you are. I've had half the village looking for you."

Hinata glanced up, first to follow the voice then to scan the area as she suddenly noticed her ward was missing.

"Big Hat-san!" the boy cheered from his perch on Kakashi's shoulders.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, only to tense up again as Kakashi sat beside her. Cue awkward silence, Hinata shifting uncomfortably as she watched Kakashi have his hat stolen.

"Ah! Don't go far!" she warned as the kid slid off Kakashi's shoulder, carting the hat with him. Hinata moved to get up and chase him, but Kakashi laid a steadying hand on her wrist.

"Let him play, Hinata-chan. He'll stay where we can see him."

Reluctantly, the young bride-to-be settled herself to sit back on the grass.

"Cute kid." Kakashi remarked.

Hinata nodded in response, "He is, bit of a handful sometimes."

Another long and awkward silence was due to come; Kakashi shattered it though by asking, "He's not yours, right?"

Hinata proceeded to choke on air, face burning red as she stammered a response, "N-no! He's my sensei's son, I'm babysitting."

Behind his mask, Kakashi smirked. Of course he knew the boy was Kurenai's, he just loved teasing Hinata. In fact, teasing and shocking her was the only way he could get a full sentence out of the shy heiress.

"Hn, how thoughtful of you. You're helping Kurenai and preparing for the future, smart move."

Hinata turned to look at him, only because she was so scandalized, "No. Please stop putting words in my mouth, Kakashi-sensei." she muttered as her cheeks turned pink again.

She missed seeing Kakashi shudder. Hearing her call him sensei sounded so very wrong, considering their situation.

Still, he wanted to keep the mood light. Meetings with the Hyuuga clan and wedding plans sucked the fun out of everything; so the few occasions he could get Hinata alone were used for playful banter and twenty questions- all a plan to get to know her.

He was naturally gifted in finding weak spots, hot buttons, and what needled people. Kakashi had long since figured out what got Hinata to blush and stammer and how to make her mad.

Now he just had to figure out...everything else.

What made Hinata happy? Did she want children in the future? Would she be happy with him?

If Hinata was dead-set against this marriage, then Kakashi knew he could convince the elders to let the matter drop- Hiashi would be tougher to persuade. Trouble was, Hinata was good at masking her wants. Her feelings were easy to read; but getting Hinata to outright say anything took a bit of work.

Years of ANBU training was rendered useless by a woman's enigmatic smile, how ironic.

"I wouldn't worry so much Hinata, after all you're the one with all the power." he remarked while watching her pluck blades of grass.

This got her attention. Pale eyes looked up, a gesture that on any other woman would look coy; but Hinata managed to twist the meaning and make it look so wide-eyed and innocent.

"Me? I don't have any power over this situation. You, my father, and the Elders are in control."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Kakashi cut in.

"Your word is the final say. If you don't want to get married, no one can or will force you."

Her expression went from shocked to measured and unreadable, so he couldn't gauge her response. Kakashi knew he could force her to answer. If he stared long enough and made Hinata feel uncomfortable enough; she'd tell him what was on her mind. He just didn't want to. Something the Elders and Hiashi were forgetting: Hinata was her own person, an adult even.

She shouldn't be bullied into making a decision like who she wanted to marry.

While she was distracted, Kakashi stood up brushing his robes of dirt and grass, "Think about it Hinata-chan."

Before she could call out for him to wait, Kakashi picked up his hat from the kid's head; ruffling the boy's hair with his right hand.

"Thanks for taking good care of it for me." he said before walking away.

It was early morning, just barely daylight; when the maids woke Hinata up and started to work on her hair, fussing with make-up, and wrapping the white kimono around her body.

And she sat there silent, complacent, and resolved. This was going to happen, she had relinquished control over the matter.

'Marriage isn't the end.' Hinata kept reminding herself, but the words meant to reassure only made her nervous. Yes, marriage was not the end. It was a life-long commitment, with possible children in the future.

Even when Naruto was the center of her universe, Hinata never dreamed of her wedding day with him standing and waiting for her. Naruto wasn't the type to wear robes, ceremonial or otherwise- sans his Kage robes of course.

She could never picture him standing still long enough for the ceremony to move on. He would never wait for her, Hinata eventually realized. He couldn't, Naruto needed someone who could run a race with him; not someone who lagged behind or stood awed in the brightness his energy gave off.

'But that doesn't mean Kakashi is right for me either...' she mused.

It was too late...the maids hurried her to stand, fixing this crease or that wrinkle on her kimono. Then, the doors were open. She walked out into sunlight, yet despite the weak light and the distance; Hinata could see rows of people kneeling on pillows on the lawn. Waiting, expecting, anticipating to see this wedding over and done with.

Those of importance: the Elders, the Hyuuga clan, and a few Kages; sat in chairs lining the front row. It was a big deal when the leader of a Hidden Village married.

Hinata swallowed, her hands starting to shake. She took a step forward, then pulled back. Panic set in as she realized all eyes would be on her and Kakashi.

This isn't what she wanted.

"Lady Hinata?" one of the maids questioned as she kept taking little steps backwards. Eventually, she turned around and ran.

"Lady Hinata!"

The whispers started as the ceremony had yet to start. An hour in, there were mutters of discontent and dirty looks shot at the Hyuuga household where Hinata was supposed to emerge from. By mid-day people started to stand up and leave, no amount of reassurance could convince them to stay.

As the afternoon dragged on, Kakashi noted only a few of Hinata's closest friends, Kurenai and her son, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sakura, remained.

The Hyuuga clan scattered, looking not for a kidnapped heiress, but a disgraced runaway bride.

Sighing to himself, Kakashi honestly wasn't mad or embarrassed how this turned out. Still, wasn't it strange to feel...relieved?

He wasn't ready to get married either, not yet at least. Yet for not being bothered by Hinata's absence; Kakashi was troubled that Hinata hadn't thought to tell him first.

They could have boycotted their own wedding together.

It would have been funny, he thought, if everyone had come to the wedding, save for the bride and the groom. At least there was free food and drinks, so it wouldn't have to be a complete disappointment.

Even for their nearly three-sixty degrees of sight, the Hyuuga clan returned to the lawn empty-handed.

"Wait here, I know where she's at." Kakashi said, giving all the appearance of a peeved groom off to search for the woman who stood him up at the alter.

But, it was just an act.

"Thought that I would find you here..."

Hinata flinched in response. Her kimono was not only wrinkled, but had smudges of dirt from where she sat down at the base of the tree.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, head bowed low.

"Are you really?" he asked, sitting down next to her, careful not to catch the hem of Hinata's kimono.

"N-no."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "See, honesty is better than keeping up appearances." If she had heard him, Hinata didn't act like it. Rather, it seemed she was off in her own world, looking at the sky as the sun began the set.

Hinata tensed as she felt a hand lightly placed on her shoulder, "If you had only told me, I would have run away with you."

Hinata turned her head, "You don't want to get married either?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I wouldn't say never get married; but I'm still...adjusting to the prospect of having a partner. I'm kind of old and stubborn that way," he finished with a soft chuckle.

The young not-quite-bride shook her head, "You're not old Kakashi-sensei."

This time she did see him wince, "Please don't call me that Hinata."

She smiled, "Why? Because it makes you feel old?"

"Yes, and I want you to see me as more than your former teacher."

As the night wore on, they went from sitting on the ground- talking about nothing and ruining the ceremonial garments. Then on a lark, Kakashi lowered his mask, stood up, offering his hand.

At first, Hinata thought it was to help her up, the kimono was rather cumbersome; but once her hand was in his, Kakashi not only pulled her up but...

"We're dancing now?" she questioned.

"Why not? We missed out on it when you decided to leave the wedding party so suddenly."

Hinata felt her cheeks flush pink, yet rather than protesting or question if Kakashi was going to keep bringing up their failed wedding; allowed herself to follow the steps.

It was a slow dance, yet it wasn't quite romantic or sensual either. A simple, unhurried glide without music or an audience.

"We could try again; but only if you want to." Hinata said.

An uncovered eye blinked, then he chuckled, "This coming from the girl who left me at the alter?"

Hinata ducked her head, "I ran away not because I didn't like you, Kakashi. I left...because I didn't think I was ready. I need time. I need..."

"For me to woo you?" he offered, smiling at her odd expression, which quickly dissolved into laughter from the heiress.

"What? Woo? Who says that anymore?" Hinata wondered, laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

"Old farts like me. That's who." Kakashi said as he gently spun his would-have-been bride around.

When she came back to him, Hinata felt a touch dizzy; Kakashi was a confusing, unpredictable, and sometimes mischievous man.

"More than anything, I need to know you." she whispered, their steps slowing then stopping altogether. The dance was over.

"Be careful what you wish for, Hinata." Kakashi returned, a kiss so light Hinata barely felt it against her forehead.

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with," he admitted, still holding onto her hand even though they were longer dancing.

.Hinata smiled, "Don't tell or warn me. I want to find out for myself."

Notes: I know this seems like a very weird ending; but I wanted to do this challenge a bit differently. So, I wanted it to end where Hinata does NOT walk down the aisle; but at the same time leaving it open ended so she very well could get married.


	4. Trousseau by fleacollar999

**Title:** Trousseau  
**Author:** fleacollar999  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** Blushing Bride  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in fleacollar999's personal DeviantArt profile.

--- --- ---

**Trous-seau**  
_noun, plural –seaux_  
an outfit of clothing, household linen, etc., for a bride.

-----------

"I've always wanted a June wedding," Hinata said to the blonde dressmaker who patiently slid pins into the hem of the dress. She slid her fingers over the lavender embroidery on the bodice, "Yamanaka-san—,"

"Just Ino, please," the dressmaker interrupted. "_Yamanaka-san_ makes me sound old."

"Ino-san," Hinata continued, "you did a brilliant job on the bodice. The flowers look just like my bouquet." She sighed dreamily. "It's going to be the perfect wedding."  
Ino smiled up at the bride. "Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

"Hinata, please."

"Hinata-san," she corrected. "Who's the lucky man?" She sat back on her heels and surveyed her work for a moment. "The hem is all done, Hinata-san, is there anything else that needs altering?"

"No, the dress is perfect now," Hinata assured Ino, who stared out the window across the street. Hinata didn't notice her wavering attention and carried on,

"Sasuke. My fiancée's name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Ino's gaze snapped back to the other woman.

"Yes, Sasuke," Hinata sighed again. "He's so wonderful. He seems cold, but truly he's the sweetest man on the planet--,"

"Uchiha Sasuke—we are talking about _Uchiha_ Sasuke, right?" Ino asked.

Hinata was startled, "Well, yes, why?"

"Because I just saw him go into the Victoria's Secret across the street, that's why!" Ino grabbed her hand. "Let's follow him!"

"Why?"

"Why not?! Come on!"

"No!" Hinata said forcefully as Ino pulled on her hand. She immediately looked contrite and said sheepishly, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony."

Inside the Victoria's Secret store Hinata plucked on Ino's sleeve, "Why didn't you tell me this was a lingerie store?!"

"You didn't know that already?" Ino asked, wondering how Hinata had missed that fact. A mischievous grin found its way onto her face. "Maybe he's getting your trousseau."

"My trousseau," Hinata repeated slowly, her face heating up. "Here? You can't possibly mean--,"

Ino pulled Hinata down behind a rack of thongs as Sasuke walked by with several…items… in his hand. "Shh! He might hear us!"

The bride popped up again as soon as he had passed, saying, "I've got to talk to Sasuke--,"

Ino yanked on her arm, pulling her back down. "No, Hinata-san, leave him be, let's go!"

"No!" Hinata said. "But my trousseau, isn't it supposed to be a nice dress or something? Not… not lingerie, right?"

Ino eyed the woman. "Hinata-san, your trousseau is what you wear on your _wedding night_."

"Yeah, like a nice dress or a…." The truth dawned upon her.

The glow of Hinata's face must have been a beacon to Sasuke as he chose that exact moment to appear.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I was umm, Ino-san and I were, uhh…" she stammered.

"Were umm uhh what?" he asked patiently.

"Give it up, Hinata-san," the blonde said. She turned to Sasuke, "We followed you."

"Oh." He seemed unperturbed. "Since you're here," he said to his bride, would you care to try this on for me?" He held up one of the racier outfits he held.

The only time Hinata blushed harder was at the reception, when Sasuke pulled the garter down her leg with his teeth.


	5. Makeup Artist by Selene98

**Title:** Makeup Artist  
**Author:** Selene98  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Blushing Bride  
**Pairing:** NaruHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in Selene98's personal DeviantArt profile.

The room was far too crowded for Hinata's liking. Four other girls rushed about the room, grabbing various items before going back and manhandling the bride to be. Sakura uncapped a can of hairspray and proceeded to attack Hinata's hair with it. TenTen and Hanabi were arguing about which necklace Hinata should wear, and Ino was trying to do Hinata's makeup.

"But Hinata! You must let me do your makeup. You can't go out there without makeup. Just let me put some on you." Ino leaned forward with her makeup bag clutched in her hand. Hinata gently pushed the blond away.

"No thank you Ino. I have it covered." Hinata replied.

"But you don't! And no bride should have to do their own makeup on their wedding day. This is your time to shine, not worry about makeup." Hinata smiled but shook her head.

"I have someone coming. Don't worry." Ino gave her one last look before joining Sakura in styling Hinata's hair.

"Sis, I think you should wear the necklace mother gave you, but Tenten says you should wear the one Naruto gave you. Which one?" Hanabi held the two necklaces up. The necklace from her mother was a simple double strand of pearls while the gift form her fiancé was a locket the hung from a silver chain. Hinata stared at them, unsure about which to wear. A voice from the door provided an answer.

"Neither." Five heads turned to see Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the doorframe. He was dressed like all the other groomsmen in a black tux and blue undershirt. Ino glanced from Sasuke to Hinata before grinning.

"You could have told me sooner. I would have stopped bothering you if you had mentioned he was coming." Hinata shrugged and watched as her four bridesmaids made their way out of the room, leaving her alone with Sasuke.

Almost like a hawk, Sasuke stalked over to her. He pulled another stool over and sat down so he faced Hinata. From the messenger bag over his shoulder he produced what looked to be a tackle box. He sat it down on the vanity and opened it up. The inside was filed to the brim with makeup of every kind and shade. Sasuke dug through the box until he had two similar shades. He held them up to Hinata's skin to compare before deciding on a shade and beginning to work.

"Thanks for holding off Ino, by the way. She and Sakura can do wonders with hair, but they're terrible with makeup. I don't know if I could fix you if Ino had done this." Sasuke began to cover her face with foundation. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you could. You've managed to salvage worse." She replied.

"I'm a makeup artist Hinata. Not a miracle worker. Now hush, I can't work if you're moving around." Hinata gave him a small smile and waited for Sasuke to finish.

When he had finally applied her lipgloss, he held it up in front of her face.

"Knowing you, you'll have chewed your lips so much the gloss will be gone before the reception. I stole Naruto's keys, so I'm going to put this in the glove box. And be sure to put more one before you get into the hotel room." Hinata laughed.

"I'll remember. Don't worry." Sasuke offered his hand and aided Hinata in getting off the stool without stepping on her dress. They stood facing each other for a moment, with Sasuke holding her hand lightly.

"You look beautiful Hinata, even without the makeup." Hinata grinned.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." She teased before taking a step away. Sasuke shrugged.

"What can I say, I dress to impress." He stepped around her so that he was standing behind her staring into the mirror "But you cousin is looking very nice today. All dressed up for his favorite cousin's wedding."

"Neji isn't interested." Hinata replied curtly. "Unlike you he is attracted to the fairer sex."

"I know, family is off limits. Just kidding." Sasuke placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and looked back at the mirror. "Are you wearing the push up?" He questioned lightly.

"Yes, I am." Hinata looked into the mirror at Sasuke rather than turn and face him. "Why?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No reason. Just wondering how your fiancé is going to react when he sees you like this. All dolled up just for him." Sasuke turned her around. "How about a dance for a friend? I won't dance with you at the reception, or else I'll loose my chance at the good ones." He held out his hand an after a moment of thought, Hinata took it.

Sasuke led them through a waltz, humming a light tune as they danced across the room. Noises came from the doorway when they dew near, causing the two to stop and separate. From the hallway the two friends could hear shouting.

"Where is Sasuke? I've been looking all over for my keys and he had them last!" Sasuke sighed.

"I should have known he would find me." He took a few steps towards the door when it burst open for a moment. Sasuke shoved it shut with a grunt and shouted.

"Idiot! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the actual wedding?" From the other side of the door, Naruto pushed against the door and yelled back.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can be alone in a room with my fiancé Sasuke! What will the gossips think?" The two pushed on the door from either side, with Sasuke barely being able to hold it closed.

Hinata approached the door and spoke lightly through the cracks.

"Don't worry Naruto. I had asked Sasuke to do my makeup, and he doesn't like it when people watch him work, you know that." At once, the pressure on the door was gone and Sasuke slumped against the door.

"Oh, sure. Just tell him to get out here soon. The wedding is about to start." Naruto's reply was much softer than before and held a gentleness that was uncommon to his voice.

"I will. Now go. He'll be out in a moment." Hinata turned to Sasuke, who was now smirking at her.

"I knew there was a reason I introduced you to him." Sasuke said, still smirking. He went over to his makeup box and was about to close it when he paused.

"Hinata, come here." She did as he requested and approached him. He held a small compact and looked at her.

"Blush? I thought you disliked using it?" Hinata questioned.

"I do, but we don't want everyone knowing you've been corrupted by your friends now do we?" Sasuke lightly applied the blush to Hinata's cheeks before putting it away in the box with the rest of the makeup. Once again he turned her so she was looking in the mirror.

"Now you really are a blushing bride." He remarked. Sasuke grabbed his bag and makup box and made for the door.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Hinata called out as he took his first step out of the dressing room. He turned to her and smirked again.

"Not a problem. But I expect some blond haired, pale eyed godchildren as payment." Sasuke left, leaving Hinata to herself before the wedding started.


End file.
